Togetherness
by YoukaiTajiyaSango
Summary: SM. After seeing Inuyasha and Kagome kiss, Sango and Miroku realize unbeknownst feelings for each other. One-shot.


Togetherness 

By: YoukaiTajiyaSango

A/N: This is a story where Miroku and Sango finally get together after seeing Inuyasha and Kagome kiss.

After seeing Kagome kiss Inuyasha THAT passionately, Miroku held his arms out to me. "Sango-chan, kiss ME."

I freaked out and whacked him on the head with my hiraikotsu. "Not NOW, Houshi-sama." I said irritably.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at us weirdly, and I glared at him. I gave a little 'humph' and walked along.

All day, he's been bothering me! 'Are you cold, Sango-chan?' 'Do you need more soup, Sango-chan?' with a big blush on his face. Kagome-chan and Inuyasha-kun sensed my mood, and they left me alone, which went well with me. Shippou kept trying to cheer me up, but HE wasn't asking me to kiss him. But either Miroku-sama was just oblivious to my feelings, or he just wouldn't listen.

"Are you cold, Sango?" he asked again in his annoyingly calm voice. He had dropped the

-chan.

"NO, I'M NOT COLD, HOUSHI-SAMA!" I yelled. Shippou looked at me startlingly, and Inuyasha and Kagome picked their heads up. "Leave me alone, PLEASE, Houshi-sama." I stormed out of the little hut and out onto the cold snow. Why in all the worlds WON'T HE LEAVE ME ALONE?! I asked myself. I'm getting way too frustrated over a dumb priest. A perverted one, at that. That's not good. It would distract me from fighting demons, just like-. Tears welled up in my eyes. Whenever I thought of Father, it made me cry. And when I think of Father, I think of Kohaku. He is half-dead, wandering the lands, but under Naraku's command, with scraps of memory. It was horrible just thinking about it, I can't imagine LIVING it.

Kagome came outside. I wiped away my icy tears. "Hello, Kagome-chan. What's up?" I said, pushing fake cheerfulness in my voice.

"Sango, why are you crying?" Kagome asked politely.

"What made you think that I'm CRYING?" I asked, a little frustrated.

"It seems that-erm-Houshi-sama is giving you a hard time. I think that you need some company." She said with some happiness.

"Houshi-sama is NOT bothering me, nor is anything else." I said stubbornly. "Why would you think such a thing? A baka priest, making ME angry. Yeah right." I muttered.

"It just seems like something is bothering you, that's all. I just thought-" Kagome started.

"You thought WHAT? Thought WHAT, Kagome-chan? Hmm? Tell me what you thought." I scathed.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha came out at that time and he had heard EVERYTHING that I had said.

"Sango, obviously SOMETHING'S happening to you, but you won't tell us WHAT. Please do. Share." Inuyasha commented dryly.

"Well, it's Miroku and he won't stop bugging me since you guys kissed and he thinks that I will kiss him and then fall for him and it just makes me so angry and…"

Everything just flowed out easily.

Kagome and Inuyasha just stared at her, Inuyasha being sorry that he ever said anything. I (Sango) wasn't embarrassed at all, because I knew that they wouldn't laugh. I was only half right.

"Hahaha! That was hilarious!" Inuyasha howled.

"W-w-why? Why was it hilarious?" I started getting angry again.

"I-I-it's j-just that y-you were t-talking s-so f-fast...ha...hee..." Inuyasha had tears in his eyes.

"Inuyasha," Kagome growled. "OSITE."

SLAM. Inuyasha went head down into the ground.

"Inuyasha, you are such a fool. I can't belive that you're SO insensitive." Kagome yelled. "I wish you weren't. Then you'd be at least considerate."

"Yes. It would be kind of nice..." Sango retorted.

"Hey, let's go have some fun with Miroku! At least HE'S considerate enough to

CARE." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Wow, you're brave." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Why?" Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Because, you're going to be _touched_." Inuyasha laughed.

"HAH! We weren't going to do that. We were going to put a rosary on him and say SIT-" Kagome continued.

"OW!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Oops. Sorry. As I was saying, over and over and over again..." Kagome continued without sympathy.

"Yeah, and I can say it too." Sango said happily.

"Yeah, so we're going to go have FUN." Kagome said. "I've come up with

some rosaries that I made. The words are sit-"

"OW!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oops. Well, and it's- er, the 's' word- and there's lay, roll, talk, and shake. Kagome continued without further concern to Inuyasha's 'sit' anymore than oops.

I (Sango) was feeling better, so I followed Kagome and went inside with Miroku. She gave him the rosary wrapped in leaves. When he opened it, the rosary separated itself bead by bead and went around Miroku's neck. He cursed and when Kagome said a sudden 'lay', he fell face-flat into the ground, just like Inuyasha.

"Hee. Now you try, Sango. If it works, then I'll make some more!" Kagome laughed.

"Okay. What do I say again?" I asked tentatively.

"Just say 'L-A-Y.'" Kagome said quietly.

"Alright. Lay...?" I said, uncertain.

"OW! Stop that! It hurts!" Miroku cried.

I guess I've started getting soft on him, because I muttered the counter spell to take the rosary off. All of a sudden, the rosary came off and settled back on the leaves, which were dying because of the lack of water.

"Aha!" Kagome cried suddenly.

"What? What did I do?" I asked.

Shippou came over. "Do we have to spell it out for you? You-like-him-!" Shippou said clearly.

Everyone was quiet. "I don't like him. Why would I?" I said, anger rising

again.

"Well, you said the counter curse for the rosary-" Inuyasha said slowly.

"And you wanted to come with me to play with Miroku..." Kagome finished.

"What does that mean? I don't like rosaries anyway." I said.

"You like him, so just FACE IT." Shippou said impatiently.

"Maybe I do. But how did you know?" Sango said. "I don't even know."

"The rosary was a test to see if you liked him. If you did, you would mutter the counter curse. That's why I told you." Shippou said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Darn it. Kagome, why did you put me up to a test to see if I like him or not? Is it even your business?" Sango said.

"I just thought that you might want some help recognizing your... friend." Kagome said.

"I don't like him! I hate that he's bothering me...I like him a lot, but I didn't want anyone to know..." Sango broke down into sobs.

"It's okay, it's okay... I'm here now." Miroku said. It was the first time he had said anything.

"But you hate me." Sango said worriedly.

"What made you think THAT? You are my one and only LOVE. My TRUE LOVE." Miroku said lovingly.

"You are always hitting on other girls and I thought that you hated me. You never talk to me. And isn't it strange," Sango started.

"That you never asked her to bear your child?" Kagome finished.

"Well, um. I was always afraid of what she would do to me." He grinned sheepishly.

"What? Would I really do something to you?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I suppose. You've hurt me every other time..." Miroku said.

Sango blushed. She had. "Yes, Houshi-sama. I do love you."

A/N: Aw, so sweet! Hope you all liked it! Til next time, ja!


End file.
